A Mokkori ippatsu of a lifetime
by videlbideru
Summary: What if Saeko decided to pay Ryo all of his dues in one night? A one shot surrounding the worlds of Ryo, Kaori and Saeko.


"Good work guys. It's been months now since I've been trying to catch Clive and his men." said a beautiful lady officer wearing a blue slit skirt to a group of sweepers who helped her cleaning up the city.

Ryo: "Pretty good set of stuff they kept" he said as he handed a packet over to Saeko Nogami, the chief of police.

Saeko: "I know" she said as she saw the police drag a blond haired man away and she added "Took me quite some time to get a lead on this case. Thanks to you guys, we could crack this illegal drug racket" she said.

Ryo: "Contraband and methamphetamines, established quite a pretty industry for yourself, didn't you, Mr. Clive?" said Ryo as the police dragged a handcuffed Clive away.

Clive: "You'll pay for this, City Hunter!" he said eyeing Ryo.

Saeko: "Yeah. We'll see who gets the last laugh. Thanks guys" she said as she patted Ryo and Kaori, like kids, on their backs.

Ryo: "Yeah that's fine. But what about our payment?" he said as he twitched an eyebrow.

Saeko: "I think this should be more than enough. On behalf of the entire Tokyo police force-" she said as she handed over a 10000-yen cheque to Kaori. "I hope that pays off my debt" she added.

The cheque brought a million dollar smile on Kaori's face as she was facing tight budget issues since the past couple of months.

Kaori: "Wow. I can't believe it. A whole 10 on 10 which I still can digest. Look Ryo, a whole ten!" she said with excitement in her eyes.

But Ryo was not happy. He was worried about something, so Kaori asked "What's the matter Ryo? What's gotten into you? Why that dry look?"

Ryo: "I can understand it all, but what about my payment Saeko?" he asked with a thoughtful expression.

Saeko: "Your payment? What payment?" she cross-questioned as she seemed confused about this new deal.

Ryo: "Don't play around with me. You know" he said as he gave one of his lecherous smiles "you know, my mokkori payment" he added.

Saeko: "Oh well, about that-" she said. But before she could explain, Ryo grabbed her hand and said "It's ok. Better late than never, let's-" But before he could say 'go' he found himself pinned on the ground with one of Kaori's infamous hammers.

Kaori: "Oops. Sorry, I guess the hammer slipped from my hand" she said as she smirked slyly.

Ryo: "_Ite, _it hurts Kaori" he said

A small bead on sweat appeared on the pretty officer's head as she thought "_oh dear"_.

Ryo and Kaori continued squabbling over minor issues. While Ryo kept on insisting on the mokkori payment, Kaori was dead against it. The awesome twosome kept on arguing when finally Saeko exclaimed "Alright, I agree."

Ryo: "What? You do?" he said as he jumped with joy

Kaori: "You do?" she repeated as she gaped at Saeko unable to believe what she just heard.

Saeko: "Yes seriously" she said as she came closer to Ryo and spoke playfully with a coy smile on her face "Be ready. Meet me at Sunrise Hill, eight in the evening. Be in your best outfit and don't be late" she added as she left.

On their way back, Ryo did not know how to express his happiness as he jumped around in the driver's seat, much to Kaori's dismay.

Ryo: "Mokkori, mokkori. I'm finally getting my payment. Yippee" he sang.

Kaori: "Stop jumping around while driving would you?" she said.

Ryo: "I can't imagine how many months, rather years, have I waited for this night!" he said with a poker face. Kaori felt happy while taking a look at the cheque but somehow she could not shake off this strange feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Kaori: "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Ryo: "About what?" he asked with a quizzical expression.

Kaori: "You know, about tonight's payment" she said looking away from his face.

Ryo: "What's there to doubt? She hasn't paid me in months or maybe years even" he said.

Kaori: "Yeah. That's why I doubt it there's something behind this. Something stinks" she said as she tried to influence Ryo to revert his decision.

Ryo: "Yeah. Something sure does. The odour of something burning I guess. A whiff of jealousy perhaps" he said as he smirked.

Kaori: "What! No! Don't be ridiculous. I said it because I was worried about you" she protested.

Ryo: "I understand. You wanted to be in my place right? A night with Saeko right?" he said nudging Kaori with the edge of his elbow as she fumed ready to strike him. "Right?" he said as he laughed out loud.

Within a second of this comment, Kaori squeezed his ears like a strict teacher as Ryo squealed like a child. "Watch what you say, you dumbass" she said as she squeezed his ears. "Ouch, leave me, otherwise I'll lose control" he said as he pushed her off.

The couple reached home within a quarter of an hour. While Ryo got more overjoyed preparing for his evening plans, Kaori got more disturbed as hours flew by and the day descended into evening. As she took a bath, she simply couldn't shake off a strange fear which overtook her heart.

**Kaori's POV: **I know it's wrong. But I simply can't shake this weird feeling off the pit of my tummy. This cheque should be making me happy. But somehow, I can't help feeling angry and frustrated. Maybe I should have walked away with Natsume when I had the chance. This guy is such an idiot. He'll never understand me!

_Kaori: "Besides why should I bother about that idiot? For all that I know, he might ask me to leave him in a few years time"_ she thought as she got up from the bath tub.

She got dressed and decided to go out for shopping, to take her mind off this whole hullabaloo. She searched for Ryo around the house, but was unable to find him.

Kaori: "Ryo, Ryo" she called out.

Ryo: "Yeah. Here" he said as he called out from his room

Kaori rushed to his room and opened it to step in, only to turn red like a tomato, as she found a nude Ryo combing his hair. She immediately got out and shut the door and said "Why didn't you say you were naked you idiot?" she shouted in shock.

Ryo: "You could've knocked at least?" he said.

Kaori: "Any way, I'm going outside and I won't be returning before late in the evening" she said pulling herself together.

Besides shopping for essentials, Kaori brought a few bottles of beer to take her mind off from her frustration. When she returned, she found that Ryo had already left. "_Oh well. I guess he's gone"_ she thought. _"Time for some drinks and music_" she said as opened one of the bottles, turned on the music in the boom box to the loudest volume and kept on dancing alone while drinking.

Meanwhile Ryo left early by seven, dressed magnificently in a white tuxedo as he sang "Mokkori, mokkori" while driving down to Sunrise Hill. Maybe he felt a tinge of guilt as he thought about Kaori but somehow dismissed his thoughts.

Within an hour, he reached Sunrise Hill only to find a prettily clad Saeko in a black tube dress waiting in the gallery of the hotel.

Saeko: "You're late as usual" she said looking at her watch.

Ryo: "And you're pretty as usual" he said with a lecherous smile on his face.

Saeko: "So shall we?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Ryo: "Yeah sure. I'm always ready for you" he said.

Ryo and Saeko went to the restaurant cum club to dine and dance the night away. After a few drinks and dinner, Saeko offered her hand to Ryo as they got down on the dance floor.

Saeko: "So what do you plan after this?" she asked while dancing to the tune.

Ryo: "I've booked a room at the penthouse. How about that?" he declared confidently as he felt proud that he was finally able to get his 'mokkori' payment.

Saeko: "Fair enough. What's the suite no?" she said with a glum expression on her face.

Ryo: "206" he said.

After dancing for sometime, Saeko left the dance floor with Ryo following her.

Ryo: "What's the matter?" he asked surprised

Saeko: "Well, I'm off" she said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Ryo: "What? You're leaving? No fair!" he protested.

Saeko: "No darling" she said as she tapped his head softly "You pay the bill. I'll be waiting for you in 206" she added as she left the dance floor and headed off towards their love suite.

Meanwhile Ryo paid the bill within a flash of a second and left for the suite to get his share of payment. As he walked towards the suite, he could barely imagine that this dream could be real.

**Ryo's POV: **I don't care how much it costs. As long as she willingly gives me what I want, I don't care. I can't imagine I've waited this long to wrap my arms around her. However, my mind constantly bounced from Saeko's hot body to Kaori's hot legs and her cute back. '_Huh! What the hell am I thinking'_ I thought trying to shake my mind off Kaori. _'I hope this isn't a dream and I hope she doesn't cheat on me this time!" _I said to myself as I was about to open the door to suite no.206. I knocked on the door and said '_It's me'_ to which she replied '_Come in'_.

I opened the door only to find myself plunged in absolute darkness. I couldn't see a thing in this pitch black atmosphere so I said "_Where are you, Saeko?" _

Saeko: "Here I am" she said as she turned on the lights.

But the minute she turned on the lights, I could barely grasp what I lay in front of my eyes. A completely nude Saeko lying on the bed with her clothes strewn on the floor, just waiting to be screwed! While my mind skipped a vibe, my heart skipped a beat and stopped working. It seemed as if suddenly I couldn't hear anything around me. I stared away in the direction of the floor to get a hold of myself.

Saeko: "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she said as she got up from the bed and stood close beside me.

"I-"I said. I could barely say anything since I found my tongue tied and my brain and heart in a state of utter confusion. I could barely utter a word, when the world went dark.

An hour later, Ryo found himself on the bed with Saeko beside him wiping his forehead with a wet handkerchief.

Ryo: "What happened? Where am I?" he asked confused.

Saeko: "I don't know. You simply passed out. I knew it" she said

Ryo: "You knew what?"

Saeko: "I knew you could never do it. You've changed. You've changed a lot since you met her and you don't even realise it" she said as turned her head away from him.

All of a sudden, Ryo got up grabbed her cheek and pulled it closer towards him to kiss her. Their lips were just a breath apart when suddenly Saeko shied away. Her breathing turned shallow as Ryo got up from the bed, ready to leave the room as he said "So can't you, right?"

Ryo left the hotel and spent the rest of the evening drinking and carousing in the various bars and pubs of Tokyo. He got back home late at night only to find his apartment plunged in darkness and the sound of loud music. Ryo could get a strong whiff of alcohol around the room when he got inside. "_Looks like Kaori dived deep into Beer reef!"_ he surmised. Without turning on the lights, he turned off the boom box placed on the table which was barely lit by the moonlight. "_Man, I'm feeling hot" _he thought as took off his clothes, save his underwear and sat down beside the window sill to smoke. "_Man what a crazy night!" _he reminisced about the events of the evening as he took a let out a puff of smoke. "_Guess we both can't do it" _he thought as he put out the cigarette and tossed the butt in the bin, placed close to the window.

He tiptoed his way back to his room, across the living room when suddenly he heard someone groaning. Since the lights were turned off, he could barely see a thing in the dark. So he turned on the lights to receive another heart attack- a semi nude and inebriated Kaori lying on the sofa with her hands placed close to her pink lacy underwear. _"Sheesh, what a mess. Looks like Kaori is super angry" _he thought as he smirked. While her jeans were lying on one side of the room, her bra hung on the edge of the sofa. While a pair of her slipper lay on one end of the room, the other one lay on the other end _"But what's this?" _he said to himself as he could barely imagine where his eyes led him- an over erotic version of Kaori with only a shirt on. While her shirt barely covered one part of her ample assets, the other lay bare. Ryo thought that this was enough to even entice Buddha to make love to a woman like her.

_"Man she's heavy"_ he thought as he carried her and her clothes away to her room in his arms. While carrying her away, Ryo cursed himself for being a bad boy, and cursed her for being too good for him. He placed her peacefully on the bed and sat beside her, stroking her hair.

As the moonlight shone upon her, she looked like an angel in Ryo's eyes. Although the night didn't quite turn out the way he wanted to, but he was happy at least for once, he listened to his heart. _"She looks like an angel when she's sleeping. Maybe just for tonight" _he thought as he got closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. When she nudged a little bit to reposition herself in bed, Ryo feared whether she woke up. But he was relieved when she got into a straight sleeping position. When Ryo was about to cover her thighs up with her blanket, his eyes floated away to her pink underwear and her bare bosom. He wished to touch it. But it was a forbidden thought. It was even a crime for him to think of his partner as a sex toy. And after what he promised to her brother, it was crime to let his bestial emotions loose in front of a pretty flower like her, waiting to bloom. For sometime he fought with his emotions and his mind. But then he thought as he got close to locking his lips with hers

"_Ah! What the hell! Just for tonight"_

The next morning Kaori woke up with a heavy feeling at the back of her head. She didn't understand what was going on in the beginning but got quite a shock when she found herself simply dressed in a shirt.

**Kaori's POV:** Was I here all along? What happened last night and why I am only wearing a shirt? Oh yes! Now I remember! I got drunk and had a blackout I guess. I wonder where is lover boy? I guess he must be really happy after his night of lovemaking with Saeko.

While she got dressed, she noticed strange red bite marks on her neck and chest which made her wonder if any insect bit her. _"Hmm" _she thought. _"Guess I shouldn't have slept like that last night. The bedbugs must've have had quite a feast last night"_ she added to her line of thoughts. She thought that maybe she would have had the same marks all over her body. But then strangely enough, the marks were restricted to only the upper portion of her body which raised a doubt in her.

She dressed up and descended down the staircase to find Ryo sleeping semi nude on the sofa, mumbling something. As she prepared breakfast, she wondered what could've happened between them. After having prepared breakfast, she went to give her partner a wake up call with a pan and ladle in her hand.

Kaori: "Wake up" she said as she used the pan and ladle as a gong.

Ryo: "I love you, Saeko" he mumbled in his sleep as he snuggled a pillow and added "Your boobs are so super soft" he said as he got up and cushioned his head onto Kaori's bosom to which she hit him with a pan.

Kaori: "I can't believe it. You're the worst!" she said as she left the room.

After taking a bath and fixing himself, 'City Hunter' Saeba Ryo, went down to have breakfast. During breakfast, Kaori Makimura buckled herself up to flood him with a host of questions.

Kaori: "So you enjoyed yourself last night right?" she asked as handed Ryo another piece of toasted bread.

Ryo: "Yes. We fought like tigers, clawed like bears, kissed like-" But before he could complete his sentence, Kaori interrupted and said "Alright, alright. I get it. Enough with allegorical description" she said as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

A few minutes of silence prevailed between them after which Ryo asked "So how did your evening go? I surmise you had a hell of a party here."

"Quite a party animal you prove to be, huh, Kaori?" he added as he smirked to himself while noticing the bite mark on her ear.

Kaori: "No, its nothing. I simply took some time off the usual hubbub of life" she replied to hide her embarrassment.

Ryo: "Yeah, whatever. Any way, I'm off after sometime" he said as he finished his breakfast and got up ready to leave. But curiosity drove Kaori to grill Ryo so that he could tell her more as to what happened last night.

Kaori: "Oh Ryo?" she asked

Ryo: "What?" he said turning his back to her.

Kaori: "I wanted to ask you if you could sleep properly last night?" she asked in a bid to ask him more about last night.

Ryo: "Why? Why do you ask?" he asked

Kaori: "Well the bedbugs got the better of me last night that is why I was wondering if-" she said. But before she could complete, Ryo interrupted her.

Ryo: "Well" said Ryo getting close to her with a sly smile on his face "I guess they fell so much in love with you that they decided to leave love bites last night" he added as he whispered in her ear.

Kaori: "Why you" she said as she tried to pin Ryo with a ten million tonne hammer. But he escaped her hammer and ran out of the door for his life.


End file.
